I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery disconnect device for a vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles, such as cars, marine vessels, trucks and the like almost universally include a battery which is used for engine ignition. The battery is also electrically connected to other electrical loads in the vehicle, such as hazard lights, radios, running lights, etc. As is well known, when the engine is running, a generator or alternator driven by the engine recharges the battery.
Oftentimes, the battery continues to drive an electrical load in the vehicle even though the engine is off and, in doing so, discharges the battery. In some cases, this can be inadvertent, such as when the vehicle operator leaves the headlights on on the vehicle, or through a malfunction in the electrical circuit. In either event, after a period of time, the battery will discharge to such an extent that engine ignition using the charge in the battery is impossible.